the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Othinus
History Created shortly after Suitfall in Trondheim, Norway by her master Alvilda "Valkyrie" Elofsdottir. During Alvilda's travels from Trondheim towards Oslo, her personality shifted from being respectful and direct to being much more antagonistic and snarkier towards both her master and those around her. At the time she was only capable of expressing herself via the suit itself when Alvilda was not using it. After the two were picked up by the precursors to the Moqaddas, her rough personality caused some amount of conflict between her and some of the Moqaddas pilots. Having been introduced to anime, manga, and light novels by both Alvilda and some of the Shinto Moqaddas pilots; she quickly realized she could use the knowledge contained within to further antagonize her foes. With this she was able to convince Alvilda to obtain the Ghost module and shifted to the appearance she has today. During missions, Othinus acts as the technological brains to Alvilda's straightforward destruction. Possessing more of a survival instinct than her master, she also tried to prevent Alvilda's more self-destructive attacks. As Alvilda shifted to commanding missions, Othinus prevented her from accidentally taking out Armor Corps base networks and computer systems. After Operation New Republic brought about Alvilda's death, Othinus shifted to being a commanding Officer for a few missions. This also started a period of time where she was in possession of Alvilda's cyberbrain. Over the next year Othinus would spend her time trying to convince Alvilda to come back as an avatar. Eventually she succeeded in her coercions and begun assisting Alvilda both in regaining her motor skills in the new body and in reconnecting with their fellow pilots. During the following years, Othinus played a major role in saving the AI Editi from the clutches of Blackjack. Her theft of the second traitor AI Leliel and later taunting of The Chosen's leader Flugel likely had a large role to play in their hijacking of the Libra Space Colony. During this same time, she started to strike up a romantic relationship with Phoenix Collective mercenary Gavin Malkin. The relationship has led to a slight softening of her personality towards others. Future changes regarding her work at ACHQ has led her to buy an apartment and start the process of moving in with her boyfriend. With the successful completion of Operation Dress Rehearsal and Operation Fungus Finale, she has officially moved into a command role at ACHQ. Personality Othinus is fairly direct on most matters. She sets decent standards towards what she expects of others and holds them to it. Teasing, berating, and insulting those who don't. Due to the troubles of Alvilda right after Suitfall, she considered this attitude to be the correct way of dealing with people you like. Appearance Closely resembles Othinus from the Toaru series due to copying her form to annoy Christian Moqaddas pilots. The eyepatch is purely for looks in her avatar body as both eyes are operational. In holographic form, she embodies a small, quadruped drone with a hardlight projector. This projects a full sized version of her avatar into whatever space she is in. It does have the problem of sight being based on the drone, causing problems in areas with low visibility. The suit is also capable of projecting a 15cm (6") ghost during times when the drone or avatar are unusable. Relations & Allies: Alvilda "Valkyrie" Elofsdottir: Her pilot partner. Alvilda played a major role in making Othinus who she is today. Othinus considers Alvilda to be her older sister and role model. Gavin Malkin: Her current lover. First met during Operation Mothership while she was assisting Alvilda. Gavin mistook Othinus for Alvilda around Christmas, which was a major drive in her bullying him. Somehow this feeling turned to love for him during the following year. The pair got together on the night of the 2018 Halloween Massacre. She worries for him when he goes off on work, and does not like it when he fails to tell her what he is actually doing. Carcer Carmine: A trustworthy merc Othinus has met during missions. Othinus knows he does not see her in the best of lights due to the Chosen incident involving Flugel and Leliel. She does however see him as being a future surrogate father-in-law due to his relationship with Gavin. Tommy Wilder: Considers him to be the anchor and moral side of his pairing with Editi. She considers him to be a major idiot due to his actions at Thanksgiving 2018. Was slightly saddened to hear of his death, but considers it for the best. Editi: Considers her to be the brains behind her pairing with Tommy, but also realizes she has no concept of brakes. Othinus occasionally discussed any rumors or news of rogue AI with her so as to protect themselves from future incidents. Was somewhat shocked to find out she was behind the Catgirls, as that was very similar to what they had been trying to prevent rogue AI from doing. Leon Theodore: Mortal enemies until his death at the hands of Loose Sexkiller. First fought on Ascension Island during Operation: Vector to the Heavens as Alvilda’s assistance. During a side objective to rescue Editi from a cyberbrain trap, Othinus kidnapped his AI, Leliel. Due to her actions and words in negotiating with Flugel during the Tunisia incident, the retrieval team was killed. She holds herself entirely responsible for this and does not want people thinking it was Alvilda’s actions. She never had a chance to come into contact with Flugel during the Libra Takeover. During Leliel’s move to New Zealand after the creation of the European Federation, Othinus found a picture of Flugel and his daughter, who was likely the reason for the creation of Leliel. Because of this, she truly realized the horrid thing she had done to him during negotiations. Leliel: The kidnapped AI of Flugel, Othinus assisted in her interrogation while the search for The Chosen was going on. Sees her as something like a little sister. Othinus helped her move after Lacroix was kicked out by the European Federation. During Leliel’s move to New Zealand after the creation of the European Federation, Othinus found a picture of Flugel and his daughter, who was likely the reason for the creation of Leliel. Because of this, she truly realized the horrid thing she had done to Flugel during negotiations. This has led her to try to be the both the best possible sister she can be to Leliel and to aggressively take her side during any discussions about what to do with her. Blackjack: The other kidnapped AI from the Chosen. Othinus has an absolute hatred for him after his actions during the 2018 Halloween Massacre. Most specifically the wounds to a certain mercenary. Othinus was extremely happy to hear of his death at the hands of Reyna and Gavin. Henry “Heretic” Locke: Assisted Alvilda in his training. Othinus soon realized that he has a crush on Alvilda; but, in a moment of kindness, has not teased him for it. Mostly as she knows it will never work out. Chloe Locke: The younger sister of Henry, Othinus has occasionally acted as a big sister to her. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Moqaddas Category:Artificial Intelligence